


A Toast to Roses

by FlippedBoot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, OT4, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippedBoot/pseuds/FlippedBoot
Summary: Prompto shows up for a hangout and things don't go quite as expected.





	A Toast to Roses

**Author's Note:**

> super short little one-shot because i was feeling sappy and also i wanted to write a scene like this but didn't really have a place for it in my main fic
> 
> enjoy!

When Prompto got the call to go over to Noctis’ apartment he didn’t know what to expect, and he definitely didn’t expect to find the Prince’s apartment covered in a veritable jungle of flowers and candles. Prompto cautiously made his way into the living room to find a garment bag carefully draped on the chair with a note on it.

_“Put this on, and come to the roof”_

It definitely wasn’t Noctis’ handwriting, it was far too neat.  
Prompto unzipped the clothing bag to find dressy slacks in a light gray color, a deep red button up shirt, a silken vest with red and silver detailing, and a white tie. Style this impeccable could only mean Ignis was the one who had put the outfit together. Prompto quickly got changed, doing his best not to mess up the beautiful clothes, and followed the instructions, taking the elevator to the roof. Upon the doors opening, Prompto’s breath was taken away, two trails of rose petals lined with lanterns led a path to the open doors of a greenhouse, which was filled with even more flowers, and lanterns, strings of lights reaching every point of the ceiling, the warm glow of sunset framing everything os wonderfully, and there, by the entryway stood Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio, all dressed as fancy as him.

“Hey guys, what’s all this?” Prompto carefully made his way down the path towards his friends, not quite sure whether to laugh or cry, doing a little of both with a watery chuckle.

“We wanted to make tonight special.” Noctis stepped forward holding out a rose, which Prompto handled gently, taking in the fragrant scent.

“We actually have something to discuss with you.” Ignis stepped forward, presenting his own rose, which Prompto took just as carefully as he had Noctis’.

“It wouldn’t happen to have something to do with all these flowers would it?” Prompto smiled, and Ignis merely adjusted his glasses.

“Sure does Blondie.” Gladio stepped forward sliding a gentle hand across Prompto’s shoulders, tucking a third rose into his grip, and guiding him to a glass table, covered in candles and even more flowers, as well as a bottle of champagne sitting in an ice bucket.

Prompto chuckled, lightly biting his lip, “You guys are making me nervous, this is almost like a date.”

“Not _almost_ like one, you dummy.” Noctis approached his other side as Gladio steered him to one of the chairs, gently pushing him to sit, which wasn’t all that difficult, seeing as how prompto had immediately grown weak at the knees.

“Wh-Wh-at? Who? M-me? A-and you guys?” Prompto gripped the stems of the roses tighter, as he tried to stand up, despite his trembling legs protests.

“Did you really not get it?” Gladio laughed.

“Gladiolus, I dare say he’s under enough pressure as it is, you needn’t rub it in.” Ignis chastised.

“No I’m going to have to go with Gladio on this one Specs. We invited him to dinner on _Valentine’s Day_ , you don’t fill an entire room with flowers on Valentine’s day and _not_ expect a date.” Noctis smirked in Prompto’s direction who was still gaping at the three of them. The three of them who were the most beautiful people on Eos, the three of them who became Prompto’s first friends, the three of them who became Prompto’s first _loves_.  
The three of them who deserved _so much_.

“Eos to Prompto, you still in there?” Noctis tapped Prompto on the head with his knuckles. The blond couldn’t hold back the tears, which started flowing, slowly at first, until they were like small rivers running down his cheeks.

“Noctis, look what you’ve done.” Ignis scolded.

“I didn’t even hit him that hard!” Noctis hovered over the crying Prompto, unsure of what to do with himself.

“You assholes,” Prompto sniffled, the three of them looked at him in concern, not saying anything, “You invited me on my first date, and you didn’t even tell me it was a _date_!” Prompto’s cries quickly dissolved into laughter as he scrubbed away the tears.

“Wait, you’re not upset?” Noctis asked.

“I’m so freaking excited, I’ve had the biggest crushes on you guys, and now I know I have a chance.” Prompto laughed, in disbelief.

“You’re not exactly subtle with your hints Blondie.” Gladio rested a hand on Prompto’s head and mussed up his hair.

“I believe a toast is in order.” Ignis stated, smoothly popping open the champagne, and filling four glasses, “To first dates.” Ignis lifted his glass looking around expectantly.

“To idiots.” Noctis rose his with a smirk.

“To surprises.” Gladio winked at Prompto as he lifted his.

“To roses.” Prompto giggled as the four glasses clinked together, creating one of the most beautiful sounds Prompto had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my ot4 wip ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404623/chapters/38401850)  
>   
> or
> 
> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> 


End file.
